Changing Hearts
by Funglad123
Summary: This follows the life of two girls. Seera and Ursa. Seera comes from an abusive house and is the younger sister to Severus. The Marauders decide they want to get her to open up. Particularly, Sirius and Remus. Ursa is the twin sister to Narcissa and has been sleeping with Lucius. Drama unfolds between sisters but Ursa wants more in her life then just money and lust.


CHAPTER 1

SEERA POV

I can't even cry anymore. I just sit here, on the floor, staring at absolutely nothing as the bruises swell and my cuts stop bleeding. My face is always left flawless. You would never be able to see anything unless I was in short sleeves and skirt, which is improper clothing anyway so I never wear it. Lost in my thoughts, I feel someone pick me up and carry me to my room. He puts me on the little cove of my window, my favorite spot. He sits in front of me and takes my hands.

"It's ok Seera." He says quietly, "I'll take you away from here, you don't deserve this. You're a princess, you should have more. I'll get you a big house, the best brooms…anything you want. I can get it for you now. Trust in me, and only me, my Half-Blood Princess."

I feel my brother's arms wrap around me, I want to hug him back and say, "I know Severus, you're the only one I trust, I love you Severus." But I can't. I can't lift my arms or get my voice to work. This always happens. I jump as I hear my Dad stomping around downstairs. He'll probably come back up here in an hour or so wanting dinner.

Why couldn't mom take us with her? Why did she leave us here? At least I can find some relief, we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. I won't have to see Father again until next summer. I lean my head on Severus' shoulder and look out the window. I can see the birds flying to the shelter of the forest. A storm is coming.

"SEERA! WHY AREN'T YOU IN THE KITCHEN?! DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE SEERA!"

I clench my arms around Severus and bury my head in his chest. I don't have much time before Father comes up and throws me down the stairs again. I stand up slowly and carefully limp to the stairs. I can feel Severus' eyes on me. His steel eyes filled with hate, sadness and love. It gets harder and harder to look at them. When I get to the kitchen _he's_ there. I keep my eyes down as his dark brown matted hair turns to me.

"I see you finally came down." His voice is husky from all the yelling and his vile gaze is upon me, "you better make me something good.

"Yes Sir." I whisper.

"Did I say you could talk?! Now shut up and cook."

He walks out and I close my eyes with a sigh. I jump when I hear the door close, but I quickly start cooking. Just one more night, and then I'll be able at school. Then I'll go to my castle with my Half-Blood Prince, and I'm the Princess.

URSA POV

I managed to wake up, and have a moment to breathe before Bella stormed in.

"YOU'VE SLEPT WITH LUCIUS?!" she screamed. I blinked and tried to relax as her nails dug into my scalp. Then I started laughing.

"You didn't know? He's slept with everything!" I felt tears pour out of my eyes, tears of pain from her grip and happiness because finally I had done something scandalous enough to shock my deranged sister.

I managed to turn my head, ignoring her shrieks and threats, and saw my two sisters Cissa and Dromdea. They just stood there; Cissa with her bitchy expression on, and Dromdea wide-eyed. Wasn't she used to this by now?

I pried myself from Bella's grip and pushed through my sisters, Bella's knife missing me by an inch. I smirked, and ran into the bathroom, locking it. I leaned against the door, hearing Cissa and Bella screaming at each other.

Now, Lucius was a man whore. He had more experience in a bedroom than Bella, and that was really saying something. Of course I was going to sleep with him; Cissa and Bella did too.

I started to put my hair up and stared at my reflection. No bruises, that was good. Me and Cissa looked too much alike though; sometimes I wish I hadn't been born Narcissa Black's less hot identical twin sister. Did that even make sense? Whatever, not that it matters. This year is going to be different. I finished the messy bun and lightly curled the few strands that I had let escape. My hair was so boringly straight; I don't understand how Cissa could always leave it down. I smile at my reflection and give myself a wink. That's right, tomorrow we return to Hogwarts. Cissa and I will be in our 5th year.

I stare at my reflection for a few more minutes before I walk back out. Not because I like looking at myself, though I admit I like what I see, but because I let my mind wander, over Lucius, my secret crush, Severus and Seera, and what this year might hold for me. For us. I give myself an approving nod and step out of the bathroom facing the anger of my sisters; they'll soon get over it. Well, Bella will anyway.


End file.
